Week of Lovebirds
by CrookedMouse
Summary: After examining the lovebirds in their natural habitat, we can conclude that they are very, very, very gay. Pharmercy Week fic! Prompts: Valentine's Day, Heroes, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Wedding, and Nighttime
1. Valentines Day

_Double check the date, double check the chocolate, double check the box._ Fareeha repeated to herself, going down a list to make sure nothing went wrong. It took her much longer than the recipe said to make the chocolates, adding onto her nerves.

 _Double check the date, February_ 14th, Valentine's day. _Double check the chocolate,_ all in place, not broken or jostled. _Double check the box_ , a clean, sharp sweets box, held together by a small ribbon.

 _Go give it to her._

Fareeha hesitated on the last step. Her stomach twisted itself and her throat felt unused, a sure sign that her voice would crack if she were to explain or greet the doctor. She shifted her feet, not even making it out her room when the nerves came back, bringing questions. _Would she like the chocolates? Would she accept them? My feelings?_

The Captain bit her lip at the internal battle. She was highly decorated, had fought many dangerous foes, and yet the most dangerous foe was the one beating in her own chest.

"I-I..."

Her voice did crack. _A little practice wouldn't hurt._

"I…" Fareeha cleared her throat, clicking her feet together. "Hello Dr. Ziegler." _Was that too formal? She had asked me to call her…_ "Hello Angela… I _..."_

She sighed.

"I...brought you some chocolates? Would she know what they are for? She's a smart woman but..." A very intelligent woman who had yet to figure out Fareeha's source of awkwardness.

"...I brought you some chocolates! For… Valentine's day..." Fareeha groaned and shook her head. _You are an Amari! Just go in there and talk to her, like a normal person._

Fareeha straightened her back, forgoing the literal slump she was just in, before opening her door.

And seeing Angela Ziegler with a hand raised to knock and the other behind her back.

"O-oh! Fareeha!" Angela quickly recovered with a smile, lowering her hand to wave. "I was...wondering if we could head to the gym together?"

It felt like a bolt of lightning just hit right in front of her. Amazed, and not believing that such a perfect world exists, Fareeha placed the chocolates in Angela's outstretched hand before closing the door.

 _...I'm an idiot, aren't I?_ Heat rose to her face as the nerves from before crashed down on top of her embarrassment. _That really just happened._

A knock on the door made her realize what she actually did.

"Uh, Fareeha? Would you mind opening your door?"

 _Allah have mercy on me, because Mercy is going to have none._


	2. Heroes

The intruder was moving past them, her footsteps still loud even on the carpet. Mercy peered out from behind the couch before ducking back down. A brief nod towards the opening towards the right of the couch and Mercy and her partner moved to the left.

Despite her partner's shaking, they both managed to make it behind the intruder without being noticed. She was more focused on looking around the room before heading towards the kitchen.

They had just a moment, and they took it.

The intruder staggered forward with a yelp as the two tackled her.

"Got you, Anubis!" Alya shouted, grinning up at her mother as she gripped her leg tightly. "Give up now and we'll take you quietly!"

Angela had wrapped her own arms around her lover's, smirking at the surprised face she still carried.

"Or you'll face the wrath of Overwatch!"

It took Fareeha a moment before she laughed and lifted her leg along with her daughter.

"I won't go quietly! I can overpower both of you!"

"But… We know your weakness!" Angela declared. "You love us!"

"...You'll have to do better than that!" Fareeha mockingly roared and turned to press her fingers against Angela's exposed side, making her wife gasp before bursting into laughter.

"Don't worry Mercy, I'll save you!" Alya shouted as she noticed their disadvantage. She leaped up, managing to cling to Fareeha's chest and throwing her balance off. Instinctively, the Strike Commander held her daughter to make sure that if her grip faltered, she wouldn't fall.

"W-woah there," Fareeha grunted as she took a couple steps back from Angela so they wouldn't all fall. Alya just smirked.

"Now Momma!"

Fareeha blinked and realized what her daughter did too late. Angela was free and her own hands were too full to prevent her from…

"A-angie, stay back..."

The smile she got as a reply was anything but merciful.

"N-no!"

Booming laughter echoed around the house until a treaty was formed under the promise of breakfast for dinner.

* * *

"Amari-Ziegler," the voice echoed hard in Alya's ears before the Strike Commander was in front of her.

Despite it just being a pin, she could feel the weight transition onto her. She had gotten this far and too many people were counting on her now, including the Commander. Commander Amari-Ziegler didn't smile, but just her presence exuded pride as she professionally gave Alya her title.

"Welcome to Overwatch, Captain Amari-Ziegler."

"I will make you proud, Commander."

She was raised by heroes, after all, and the world always needed them.


	3. Flowers

"Looks like you'll haveta get that hand patched up, Captain," Lena whistled as the both looked upon Fareeha's bloody knuckles.

Fareeha sighed and finished unwrapping both hands before flexing the one for a test. It was a bit sore, but she really had to think over whether or not it was worth it to see the doctor. She apparently took too long as Lena grabbed her good hand and pulled her along.

"L-lena, my legs are fine!"

"Oh I know that, love, but they weren't heading to her office!"

Fareeha hoped for a moment where she didn't regret accidentally telling her friends about her crush on the Swiss doctor. It was already awkward enough during examinations, she did not need them pushing her towards the doctor at every scratch.

"There you go, Cap!" Lena grinned and ran off as she deposited Fareeha right at the open door.

Inside, Angela was steadily typing away at her desk and glanced at the door before seemingly finishing a sentence. A quick nod at the computer and she stood with a warm smile on her face that immediately made Fareeha want to run head-first into a pole.

"Good afternoon Fareeha, how can I help you?" Not even waiting for a response, she looked her over before lifting the hand up. Her face scrunched up in focus, which Fareeha could only describe as cute. "Hmm, another training accident?"

"U-uh...yes."

"Well it doesn't look too bad. Just some bandages and some disinfectants should do it fine." Angela smiled once again and gestured towards the patient's seat before going to her kit. It wasn't pain that kept Fareeha from looking at the doctor as she wrapped the hand, but a sudden realization of how close they were. Frantically, she shifted her gaze around the room before pausing on a sight.

She never really noticed that Angela usually had flowers in her office until they were gone.

"There, that should heal up fast if you don't push it for a while," Angela spoke up and knocked Fareeha out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes, th-thank you, doctor." She stood and briefly bowed to her. "I'll leave you alone for now, you seemed quite busy."

She left the office quickly, not noticing Angela watching her go. A thought had entered her mind and she clung onto it, determined to do it right.

Fareeha was going to get her new flowers.

But she couldn't place what ones Angela had before; she didn't even know if the doctor had a preference. That problem ate at her and, as much as she hated her friends egging her on, she did not want to mess it up.

"Lena… By chance did you know what Dr. Ziegler's favorite flower is?" She managed to catch the ex-pilot in the common room with a couple others and the look of pure delight that Lena flashed her made her regret asking.

"Aw, you're finally gonna make a move! Okay, so, you gotta go with roses. There's nothing more romantic than red roses!"

"Ain't that a bit cliché?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at the woman beside him.

"Well yeah, but it doesn't mean it's bad! The worst you can do is the whole 'trail of rose petals' thing because they get everywhere." Lena huffed, blowing some of her hair from her face. "Emily and I are still finding them..."

Jesse rolled his eyes before sitting back.

"Try honeysuckle, they smell real nice."

The two of them went back and forth on the matter, leaving Fareeha standing there with a faint idea of what to do.

"I would recommend an Orchid," Hanzo spoke up from his seat as Fareeha walked out of the common room, feeling as if she had started something.

She sighed, knowing that everyone in the Watchpoint should know what she was doing in the morning. If none of them knew Angela's favorite, Fareeha would just have to find good enough flowers. But spending a lot of time online, finding various conflicting sources with each having different amounts of credibility, drained a lot out of her.

Luckily, by the time she was ready to hurl her computer out the window, someone knocked on her room's door. A very familiar knock that made Fareeha wince and quickly go to open it, knowing well that her mother would open it anyway if she didn't answer the first knock.

Despite that, Ana grinned at her and quickly made her business known.

"I heard you were searching for advice."

Fareeha tried to repress the grimace edging its way onto her face and nodded, making Ana chuckle and pat her daughter's shoulder.

"Forget-me-nots."

"H-huh…?"

"Get them now and they'll be a nice surprise for her. Good luck, Fareeha." Ana's voice carried mirth before she turned on her heel and left without hearing any complaint.

* * *

Angela headed to her office on her normal morning autopilot, the only thing keeping her awake being the cup of black coffee she had in the kitchen before taking another with her. She took a deep breath of the aroma before halting in the door of the room.

She unfortunately had to toss out the flowers she had after neglecting them for far too long. Normally, her work took all of her attention and caring for anything else was just a distraction, but she had been growing sentimental lately and welcomed the distraction for a while. And yet, a new bundle of flowers, bright blue with yellow centers, sat perfectly well on a shelf.

Unknowingly, a smile stretched across her face as she placed her cup down and walked to the plant.

"How...peculiar." Angela examined the flowers, noting that they seemed perfectly healthy. "Who would do this?"

She supposed that asking Athena for camera footage would be the easiest way to be sure, but looking closely at the flowers gave her a very good clue.

A card with a drawing of a plump bird at the bottom of text: "You send my heart soaring!"

* * *

 **A.N.- I looked up the flower meanings online and I'm still about as clueless as Fareeha, let me know if I should change any or if I got something wrong!**


	4. Hurt and Comfort

**Warning: I bumped up the rating because this chapter deals with death (/near death) and survivor guilt.**

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for Angela to disappear after a mission if she was not needed. More than likely, it was off to her lab to tinker and improve things. The improvements tended to help Overwatch, so no one bothered her except for a select few. Fareeha was one of them.

The doctor, despite her efforts to lecture the others about taking care of themselves, tended to forget about herself. The argument about how she could get more work done without food distracting her shorted every time Fareeha brought in a meal and a quick reminder that the rest of the world existed. But later, the Egyptian forgot the world too and they both ate, talked, and spent the night together. It became a nice tradition.

The tradition led to Fareeha learning about another unofficial tradition Angela carried.

It first happened after a particularly bad mission. They still completed it, but by the end, all the soldiers were drained, Angela included. And yet, as soon as she was out of the Valkyrie, she was gone without a word.

While it wasn't close to any sort of mealtime, Fareeha thought better and decided to check on the introverted doctor.

But she wasn't in her lab. It was rather strange to see the desk (her second bed) empty of a Swiss hunched over her laptop but Fareeha closed the door and headed down the hall. The doors to the bedrooms (she hesitated to call them that, but others had even went out of their way to personalize the doors so that it could be that more comfortable) lined the halls and the security chief walked straight to Angela's. There were no lights on, as far as she could tell.

Fareeha felt almost unnerved standing outside the door but pressed the feeling down as she tapped on it.

"Angela? Are you there?"

There was no response aside from a small noise from in the room, leaving Fareeha to ponder for a moment before turning the doorknob. It wasn't locked.

"I'm coming in, okay? I apologize in advance," she smiled slightly in an attempt to lighten the almost dark mood she was getting from outside the door. But when she spotted Angela, the smile faded.

Curled up upon herself, the doctor shook from unbridled sobs that forced her to take quick breaths as tears flowed down her face. She was facing away from the door, clutching a notebook.

"Angela?" Fareeha could only whisper and flinch when Angela jumped at the somehow undetected visitor. The Egyptian held her hands out and stepped slowly as if approaching a wounded animal. Because, for all she knew, Angela was very much wounded.

Her presence only seemed to enable more crying, flying Fareeha into a quick panic as she knelt down and gently coaxed the doctor into a hold. Any questions she had went unanswered as Angela sat there, burying herself into Fareeha's shoulder as the grip of sadness held her just as tightly. It took far too long than Fareeha liked for Angela to say anything, and when she did it hurt her heart more.

"H-h-heroes… Heroes n-never..." The start of the phrase made Angela crack again and hug Fareeha with a wail. With the doctor pressed against her, Fareeha managed a glimpse at the notebook Angela was crying over and the rest pieced together.

She couldn't list who Mercy had to resurrect on their previous mission, but she could never know if she was one of them or not. It was an effect Angela designed herself, making sure that the soldiers would not feel the phantom deaths or be too disoriented to get back into the fight. The 'resurrection' brought them to a place they were before their death happened. If they all were killed except for Angela, she would be the only one who remembered.

The one who had to watch her friends -her family- die. Constantly.

Fareeha's name was on the list Angela made four times and she knew the list wasn't that one page alone.

"Oh Angela..." It was all she could offer to the woman who mourned them alone. Words seemed useless as nothing could take away the burden. All she could do was not make her burden it alone.

Fareeha turned off both her and Angela's phones before cradling her in a more comfortable position, rubbing her back to help any time the doctor choked up.

Because Angela needed that constant. She needed the sky to be blue and birds to sing and Fareeha to be there.

And she almost wasn't.


	5. Fantasy AU

She had heard that blue birds brought happiness. She had heard that birds of prey were protectors.

She had not heard, however, about blue birds of prey.

So Angela sat there, finger pointing at the passage she was just on, looking out the window at the blue falcon that had just hit it. The poor thing cawed in surprise and fluttered for a moment, realigning itself with the windowsill to perch on it. Feathers still ruffled slightly, it tapped at the glass and waited patiently.

Angela hummed and got up to walk to it, over her initial shock. It certainly wasn't the strangest thing to happen (the golem that ran into the castle's garden to gather sticks for a bird nest probably was) so she had no problem opening the window for it to hop inside.

She smiled and smoothed out a feather on the bird's head, hoping it wasn't too bothered by the window.

"Did you need something?" There was no letter holder or harness for the falcon, so it most likely wasn't a messenger.

Feathers fluffed out a bit more and it seemed to look everywhere but Angela.

"Are you...are you in trouble?"

A definite head-shake was enough to cross off the possibility that the mage had invited a non-magical bird into her room. Angela chuckled to herself at the thought and went over to her desk to properly bookmark the page in her book.

"Well… What can I do for you?"

Fareeha fidgeted and pondered for a moment. On one hand, she could reveal herself and deliver her message, but on the other hand, she could keep her pride and not have to think of an excuse as to why she had hit the window. Coming in to land, she saw the mage from the window and she was awestruck.

Fareeha wished she could laugh at her pun but was already underneath Angela's warm gaze and wanted to avoid looking more like a fool.

"It's okay, I won't bite," Angela tried to reassure her guest but succeeded in making Fareeha more anxious. With a gulp, the shape-shifter glided down to the floor and changed to her awkward human form.

"H-hello Angela..." Fareeha waved slightly, biting down on her lip as she tried to look anywhere else but her old friend. She did manage to glance long enough to see blue eyes flash with recognition and a large smile grow before the mage ran over and tackled her into a hug.

"Fareeha! It's been so long!" Angela had to look up to meet her eyes, making her giggle. "You've grown so much! And when did you figure out your animal form?" The mage pulled away, jumping slightly on her toes. "This is wonderful! I had heard about your mother but..."

The elation dropped quickly from Angela's face and she looked back at Fareeha with something that surprised the shape-shifter. Not pity, but understanding.

"I'm… I'm not really here for that..." Fareeha cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I was told to that you needed someone to escort you to the next kingdom and my group, Helix, would like to offer." The news was a surprise, but she couldn't turn down helping her old friend. Even if the crush she had as a teen never seemed to go away.

"Oh. Well..." The words fell off her tongue, seeing the shape-shifter's sudden professional change. Angela shook her head, accepting that she most likely didn't want to follow the previous topic. "How could I refuse with such a...graceful offer." The slight tease did as intended, making the coldness drop from Fareeha's face and replace it with mild embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that glass is hard to see without proper lighting..." The Amari pout appeared, shaving off worry and age from Angela, who giggled.


	6. Wedding

"I've been meaning to ask you about it," Angela hummed as she fiddled with Fareeha's hands, marking down each scar, scratch, and callus.

"Hm?" The security chief pressed her head atop Angela's, lazily gazing over to the ring she was playing with. "Ah."

"You should have told me you were taken," Angela playfully muttered as she continued running her fingers along the ring's smooth surface. She could feel Fareeha shake with her chuckle.

"Yes, I also have three kids," Fareeha mumbled before lightly kissing the blonde's head. "It's my school ring. For graduating in Engineering."

Angela hummed in reply, thinking back to Fareeha's tales of college.

"Not all of us are prodigies, you know," the security chief continued with a smile and got a slight slap on the hand which only made her chuckle again.

Another moment passed and Fareeha closed her eyes, catching Angela's other hand and rubbing along it with her thumb. She was almost asleep when Angela spoke up again,

"I think gold suits you more." Fareeha grunted softly for her to continue, earning a smile she couldn't see. "And maybe...a sapphire. Right in the middle of a pair of wings."

The description got Fareeha to open her eyes and notice that Angela was no longer looking at her pinkie finger.

"...Why would I wear that ring, exactly?" A smile crept up as she spoke and made Angela huff.

"Well I would hope you would wear your wedding ring."

Fareeha chuckled and kissed the top of Angela's head.

"Well, you have to ask first, hawaya."

Angela tilted her head up to meet Fareeha's eyes and stared for a moment before kissing her chin.

"You know I will, Liebchen. But I'm afraid you'll have to be patient."

"Are you going to ask me at Disneyland?"

Angela's eyes glinted and her smile was infectious.

"Well now I can't do that! It has to be a surprise!"


	7. Nighttime

If there ever needed to be an activity to bring the two of them even closer, it would be flying. Arguments, fatigue, it all slipped away when they both donned on their wings and chased after one another in the sky. "Chasing" was a loose term for it, as the Valkyrie was built mainly to head towards targets and prevent major falls, but they somehow found a way.

The Raptora would first burst itself to life and launch Fareeha off, sometimes blending into the deep blue only to appear in Valkyries' range. Then Angela would follow, slower, yet loving the feeling of her wings unfolding and lifting.

They both steadied their suits and themselves before exchanging a look. Angela could catch warmth in Fareeha's gaze, mirth in her smirk, and tenseness in her shoulders, but after that moment, she could never catch Pharah.

For the Raptora was built for power, a perfect match for it's pilot. Pharah could weave and spin and flaunt with absolute glee because the sky was _always_ hers. In battle, enemies had to keep a fearful eye above because if they forgot for a moment, a falcon of steel would strike. Even in the familiar, friendly flights they did, Pharah commanded and flew with power. If she wanted to fly around Mercy playfully before the Valkyrie could direct a different course, she did it with powerful flaps of invisible wings.

At first, Angela envied her.

Mercy was merely a visitor in Pharah's domain, only able to follow dips and dives if the Raptora went slow enough, like a king giving her a blessing. Mercy only glided with occasional flaps of her own. Despite the Valkyrie resembling wings more than the Raptora, it never produced the image that Pharah had. If anything, Mercy was a small, feathered dove to the massive steel wings.

But Angela no longer thought like that.

It was a blessing to fly with Pharah. It was a blessing to see Fareeha's smirk and her pride and her playfulness. It was something that Angela cherished. She had a theory that Fareeha liked it too.

Their chasing, their dance, was something special.

So the night Ana came back, when Angela caught Fareeha's gaze, faraway and lost, she readied the wings.


End file.
